Mobile temperature control units (e.g., HVAC units, refrigeration units, etc.) are used to condition air within an internal space of a mobile transport (e.g., a railway car, a bus, etc.). When temperature control (e.g., cooling) is required in the mobile transport, the temperature control unit is configured to perform a heat transfer process that transfers heat away from the internal space of the mobile transport to an ambient environment outside of the internal space.